Talk:Fighters Collection 2017/@comment-29831393-20170402035306/@comment-26121379-20170402181311
@Kuroi Yes, actually, Amanda is a much better first stride than Lunatec. Again, it's because Lunatec DOES NOT HAVE MAGIA. Amanda does have Magia, which means she has synergy with Mephisto. Does that make Amanda a good card? No, which is why people keep complaining about Pale Moon. However, she's still far better than Prana or Lunatec. Your explanation of your Lunatec combo is the perfect example of sacrificing the ability to close out the game for a one turn play. Lunatec slows your entire game down by not having Magia. He turns what could be a third stride Mephisto into a fourth stride. Lunatec, while having the capacity to make big numbers (which, by the way, aren't exceptionally big) shoots you in the foot when you are unable to replicate this strategy the next turn. Mephisto may not be the be-all, end-all, but he's still an incredibly powerful play. The only arguably more powerful stride is Milward, who is less useful when short on resources. Playing Lunatec, ultimately, does nothing to further your strategy other than making a strong power push. And, again, your only statement for why he's better than Milward is the unbelievably unlikely scenario that EVERY SINGLE CARD in your soul is irreplaceably vital. Especially since you can use Cutie to fill up the soul even more, not to mention Magician's stride skill. "Flip a copy of her and your glorified call that doesn't remain in play now remains in play." I don't want it to remain in play, I want it in my soul where I can keep using it. It was an example to illustrate a further point. It's a CB1 into a hard minus with the only benefit being that I get a card I didn't want in my hand out of my hand. In your magical scenario of "I have a Cutie Paratrooper in my hand but didn't ride it." (Which, while it does happen, is fairly uncommon in my experience. I quite frequently ride Cutie, and don't need two of them that early on.) And, as I've said repeatedly, Pale Moon's only weakness is in that first turn. Sure, I might have a Cutie or a Peryton or whatever in my hand that I'd prefer in my soul, but guess what? I have a lot more in my deck, and unless I have abysmally terrible luck they'll almost certainly get in there somehow. But no, I'd rather weaken my already weakest part of the game just for the chance of performing slightly better later. "You spend a single counterblast not to consolidate your advantage, but to set it up. Furnival is your main toolbox setter but you can't always rely on it. Mirrorland Girl happens almost randomly and not always you want to use Dreaming Pegasus/Acrobat Bear in your deck. Prana essentially turns that one Lappin, Cutie or Peryton into your reusable calling machines." I don't need to set up my advantage. My deck does that for me. What I need is to not spend a CB1 and a card from my hand to do what my deck is already doing. Ultimately, you aren't describing Prana's usefulness in anything other than worst-case scenarios. Worst-case scenarios are not what make a good first stride, which is why Prana is bad. Furthermore, your position against Amanda is what? She forces a guard? Um... oh no? Yes, please don't guard my weak first stride turn! I want you to save all of that shield power for guarding my massive columns later on! Amanda, at least, forces out either shield or damage by being a pressure attacker. Either way, I'm closer to closing out the game. Unlike with Lunatec, who drags my late game out even longer, and Prana, who weakens my overall position due to her horrid costing and inability to call non-Magia units.